Qui es tu ou apprendre à vivre
by filmabouh
Summary: Deux personnes qui n'attendent plus rien de la vie et se contentent de cacher leur sentiments , vont apprendre peu à peu à faire confiance . un plus grand résumé ce trouve à l'interieur ; yaoi
1. Chapter 1

**Titre **: Qui es tu?(ou apprendre à vivre)

**genre** : Yaoi, triste , humour, romance

plusieurs POV

**Couple(s)** : Naru / ? (je l' mettrais à la fin de la fic ) Shika/tema , Sai/saku

**Credit** : Bon bhé les perso sont pas à moi ! a moin que les trois la s'incrustent ..^^

Note: Bon c'est ma toute premiere fic, alors désolé si c'est mal écrit et désolé pour les nombreuses fautes qu'il y aura surement i_i Sinon j'espere qu'elle vous plaira :) n'esita pas a me laissé des coms pour me dire votre avis :)

____________________________________°o°______*°*______°o°________________________________

_"Naruto uzumaki , 17ans beau goss toujours souriant, toujours partant pour faire la fête et n'ilmporte quoi ,l'école? non pas pour moi_

_Et pourtant j'y vais u_ au lycée de konaha, il y a tous mes amis la bas ! et je préfere me trouvé au lycée que chez moi .._

_Oué bon s'que j'ai dit plus haut c'est vrai , Mais sa c'est juste s'que j'fais croire aux autres ... Et aujourd 'hui j'vais faire quelque chose que j'avais jamais fait avant j'vais me confier à toi .."_

____________________________________°o°______*°*______°o°________________________________

Naruto est un jeune homme de 17ans , Il fugue de chez lui et veut commencer une nouvelle vie . Mais cela s'avére beaucoup plus difficil que ce qu'il croyait et il se dit que celle ci sera pire que l'ancienne!

Ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est qu'il se trompait sur toute la ligne ! Le lendemain d'une soirée, il se reveille au coté d'un _homme_, dont il aime tout mais il n'aura pas le temps de voir_ son _visage. Et désormais il sera obsédé par _ce mystere_ .

_Lui_ croit que tout vas bien et que sa vie ne peut être meilleur. Ce qu'_il_ ne sait pas , ou refuse de l'avouer c'est qu'_il_ vit dans l'illusion et la peur , plus naruto sera proche de la vérité, plus_ il_ le fuira ... Mais qu'arrivera t'il le jour où il saura?

____________________________________°o°______*°*______°o°________________________________

Quelques petites précisions

-Cette fic sera parfois déprimente , marrante , joyeuse ...tout dépendra de mon humeur au moment ou je l'écrit ! ( ex: Le chapitre 1 est dépriment , et le chapitre 2 pas du tout !)

Hé oui je suis comme sa :x si je ne vais pas bien je ne peux écrire quelque chose de joyeux ! désolé :x


	2. Chapter 2

**Voila enfin le premier chapitre^^'**

**Ddésolé j'ai été un peu longue j'avoue, surtout que j'avais déjà écrit plusieurs chapitres..Mais fallait que je les modifient ^^'**

**Enfin voila quoi, j'espère que ce premier chapitre vous plaira..**

**Et désolé pour les fautes ..**

**Bonne lecture !**

**

* * *

  
**

_Enfin libre, loin de lui..Je ne veux plus souffrir, plus avoir mal, n'ai-je pas asse souffert ? _

_Heureusement que eux sont la, d'ailleurs maintenant c'est une nouvelle vie qui commence pour moi, auprès d'eux. _

Il fait gris. Il y a énormément de nuages dans le ciel, de gros nuages.

On ne voit même plus sa belle couleur bleue. « Comme le ciel.» C'est ce que tu me disais quand tu me regardais droit dans les yeux avec ton sourire si réconfortant. A chaque fois qu'il pleut, je repense à toi tu sais, tu étais mon père, celui qui me protégeait, le seul, tu connaissais toute mon histoire et ne me demandais rien. Tu me manques ...tu me disais toujours que la couleur de mes yeux était encore plus belle que celle du ciel et des océans, qu'ils brillaient et étaient pétillants, qu'on voyait la joie de vivre ...Sa c'était avec toi, maintenant ils sont ternes, ils ont perdu leur éclat, leur beauté, tout est parti quand tu es parti..

Tu me manques tant maintenant.. Tu étais le seul qui me faisait croire ,que moi aussi ,j'étais comme tout le monde et que j'avais un avenir, je me sentais vivant auprès de toi ,j'avais des rêves et des projets , j'avais un futur .

Mais maintenant que tu es parti, je me sens vide, sans aucun espoir, avenir, je n'ai même pas le courage de continuer. Sa va faire maintenant 3ans, que tu n'es plus là, que ma vie est un enfer, il me bat, me viol même, aujourd'hui il voulait ramener des copains ... Ahh.. Ne t'en fait pas, je ne te blâmes pas, et jamais je ne ferais une chose pareil.. J'espère juste que toi, tu es heureux là où tu es, que tu as retrouvé ceux que tu avais perdu. Pour ma part, ne t'en fais pas, bientôt je serais de nouveau auprès de toi.. Sûrement dés qu'il m'aura retrouvé..

Je me souvien de ce jour là, celui où tu m'avais offert ce journal, où, désormais, j'écris chaque soir.

___________________

_-Naru!!! Tien ! _

_!_

_Tu te tenais devant moi, on aurait dit un gamin, tu avais ce sourire qui me réchauffait tant le coeur, et tu me tendais un cadeau.. Pourtant ce n'était pas mon anniversaire, ni noël, mais tu avais cette habitude de me couvrir de cadeau et de m'en acheter à chaque fois que quelque chose te plaisais.. Le seul problème était que parfois ton cadeau n'avait aucune utilité ! Comme ici.._

_Je ne mi pas beaucoup de temps pour l'ouvrir, tu me connais toujours impatient de savoir ce que tu me réservais, mais je ne pu cacher ma surprise quand je vis dans mes main, un petit cahier, orange, avec quelques traits verticaux rouges et un renard à neuf queues sur la couverture._

_- ...?_

_- Rahh ! Mais ne fais pas cette tête voyons !_

_Aujourd'hui je me demandes si tu le faisais exprès de m'offrir des cadeau comme sa ou pas.. _

_Sûrement pas, puisqu'ils ont fini par servir._

_- hn?_

_Je te jetais un regard perdu, je ne comprenais pas vraiment ton intention._

_C'est un journal ! Je te l'offre pour que tu puisse t'exprimer, Même si maintenant tu n'en vois pas l'intérêt je suis sur qu'un jour il te servira ! Et tu verras écrire fait beaucoup de bien.._

_Sa m'avais bien fait rire sur le coup !_

___________________  
_

Oui tu avais raison, et j'espère que sa te fais plaisir que je commence à me confier, à quelqu'un enfin plutôt à quelque chose.

Sa me fais du bien de pouvoir écrire tout ce que j'ai sur le cœur, tout ce que je ne peux dire à personne, qui m'écouterai ? Je n'ai pas envie de gâcher les quelques liens que j'ai réussi à construire avec les autres, avec mes a_mis_.. ,

A présent je n'ai plus qu'eux, et je ne veux en aucun cas les perdre..Alors si je leur cache une partie de ma vie, cela changera t il réellement quelque chose ?

... Pourtant Je n'ai plus envie de rien, et faire semblant me fatigue, Si tu savais à quel point tu me manques, ... je n'ai connu et eu que toi comme père et confident, même si tu avais du mal à me faire parler.., je savais que tu serais toujours la pour moi, et toi tu savais très bien ce que je ressentais, et dans ton regard, jamais je n'ai vu de pitié, juste de la compassion et de l'amour...

Me voila encore dehors, un sac sur les épaules. Dans ce sac se trouve ma vie : le journal, une barre de chocolat, et quelque vêtements.

Je suis dans ce parc, tu sais celui où il y a le long chemin en pierres parsemé de fleurs en tout genre, et autour de celui-ci des cerisiers et des chênes nous servaient de parasol en été. Nous avions l'habitude de nous y promener lorsque tu ne travaillais pas, nous nous amusions comme des enfants de 5ans, et j'étais heureux ...

Maintenant j'y suis seul, oui tout seul, je ne suis plus heureux, comme toujours en fait, qu'est ce que être heureux? Le bonheur? Ce n'est que quelque chose d'éphémère, qui ne dur jamais très longtemps, moi apparemment j'ai eu mon moment. J'aurais tant voulu que sa dur un peu plus, je me sens si seul maintenant, Mais ne t'inquiete pas je reste fort, j'avances, oui j'avances seul, vers l'inconnu, mais je n'ai pas peur, non, après tout qu'ai je à perdre? Je n'ai rien, plus rien depuis que tu es parti.

Désormais seul moi décides de ma vie, et je ne laisserai plus personne me priver de ce qui me revient de droit : ma liberté.

* * *

_Froid, asocial, désagréable et j'en passe, oui c'est ce que tout le monde pense de moi, sauf aniki. Mais je m'en contre fiche de ce que les autres peuvent penser, je n'ai besoin de personne._

C'est le week-end, et je ne peux même pas me reposer tranquillement. Enfin au moins aujourd'hui je suis chez moi .

Ma vie se résume principalement à trois chose : cours, fêtes, baise.

Parfait non ? Je n'ai besoin de rien d'autre. Pas besoin d'affection, de toute manière je ne l'aurait pas.. Qui m'en donnerai ? Mes parents ? Oui bien sur ! S'ils n'étaient pas mort depuis 11 ans je suis sur qu'ils pourraient. Il me reste bien mon grand frère mais qui est souvent absent, très souvent absent..

Lui il est comme moi, enfin il a l'air pire, quoi que.. Pour les autres je penses que sa revient au même..Ils savent qu'ils n'ont pas intérêt à nous énerver. Mais avec moi il est..Aniki, un peu collant parfois quand même, j'ai l'impression d'être encore un enfant de 8ans avec lui. Depuis la mort de nos parents il fait encore plus attention à moi. Il sait que j'ai eu du mal à accepter cette réalité. Et je le remercie intérieurement pour tout ce qu'il a fait pour moi.

Aujourd'hui, à ce monde cruel, je me suis habitué. Et c'est grâce à lui.

Mais, il y a des fois où il fait vraiment des choses très étranges, comme …m'offrir un journal. Il connaissait d'avance ma réaction alors pourquoi ? C'est la question que je me suis posé pendant un mois. Et pourtant, je me retrouve à écrire dans ce journal depuis maintenant bientôt une semaine. Faut croire qu'il me connaît mieux que moi-même, il savait que je m'en servirai.

Et j'avoue que sa fait du bien de pouvoir écrire ce que j'ai sur le cœur, même si je reste tout de même sur mes gardes avec ce « journal ».

Il est bientôt seize heures, je me lève et regardes un peu mes messages.

_« Hey sas' ke tu fais quoi cet aprèm ? »_

ça c'était suigetsu, un bon ami mais qui énerve trop souvent, il est trop bruyant et ne cesse de se chamailler avec Karin alors que tout le monde voit qu'ils s'aiment..

En parlant d'elle.

_« 22h chez moi, y'aura pas beaucoup de monde tkt pas ! Biz »_

Pas beaucoup de monde ? Mui, on verra bien..

_« Je passe te prendre à 17h, soit prêt ! »_

Celui-ci il vient de juugo, lui j'aime bien, il est sympas calme, et il se comporte comme un grand frère avec moi, faut pas l'énervé sinon il devient incontrôlable et la je donnes pas cher de votre peau !

Bon je vais allé me préparé , il arrive bientôt , j'enfiles un jean simple bleu foncé, et une chemise noir dont je laisse ouvert les deux premiers boutons , de toute manière juugo est avec moi , il ne laissera passé aucune furie en manque de sexe .

J'ai le temps d'aller manger un petit quelque chose, et de regarder un peu la télé avant qu'il arrive. Il s'est aussi habillé simplement, de toute manière on repassera avant la fête !

_-Tu m'emmènes ou ?_

_-Au centre, j'ai un truc à acheter et après y'a suigetsu qui nous attendra au __konoha's café _

En marchant, on passe prés du parc, _ce _parc.. Où mes parents m'emmenaient toujours quand j'étais petit, je l'aimais bien il était si beau, je me demandes si il a changé.

Je n'y ai pas mi les pieds depuis leur mort, et itachi non plus..

Arrivé au magasin, je _le _vois sortir du parc. Il est si beau, mais je n'ai jamais osé faire autre chose que l'admiré..De peur de corrompre cet ange.. Mais depuis trois ans il n'est plus pareil, je ne vois sur ces lèvres que de faux sourires, que j'ai appris à reconnaître, je les ai trop souvent vu sur mon frère..Que _t'_ es t-il arrivé ?

_Naruto.._

_

* * *

  
_

_On n'a qu'une seule vie, alors il faut tout faire pour en profiter. Et c'est ce que je compte faire à présent. Il vaut mieu tard que jamais n'est ce pas !_

Je viens de m'enfuir de chez moi, enfin chez lui .Mon nouveau tuteur voulait encore me « punir», je ne suis pas un faible, mais contre lui je ne peux rien.. Alors c'était la seule solution, fuir, comme un lâche me direz vous? Non, mais juste comme quelqu'un qui veut enfin vivre, oui je veux vivre, pas question d'être le pantin de quelqu'un, d'obéir gentiment alors qu'on profite de moi , je ne sais pas ou aller, mais je me débrouillerai bien , j'ai prit l'habitude maintenant.

Je vais d'abord aller au boulot, un boulot merdique mais la au moins il ne viendra pas me chercher, de toute manière je sais qu'il ne se déplacera pas, peut être me laissera t il tranquille en fait ? Puis la bas il y a Jiraya, c'est mon patron mais il est super sympa et ne me juge pas, je sais qu'il en sait plus qu'il ne laisse croire mais je ne poses pas de question. Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il prend soin de moi .Et au moins si je réussi à garder ce travail je pourrais me nourrir et peut être me loger ? Va falloir que je trouves un deuxième boulot je crois, et avec les cours sa va être chaud ...

Mais merde j'y crois pas ! Je pars de chez moi pour fuir une vie de merde t celle qui m'attend est encore pire !! J'suis vraiment maudit ou quoi..

Bon aller je me calme, Kiba acceptera sûrement de m'héberger quelques temps. C'est mon meilleur ami lui, il est agité , oui pire que moi lui ! Et il aime provoquer tout le monde , il supporte pas l'autorité et le fait savoir !Et il a deux tatouages rouges sur les joues.. Au moins on ne peut pas le confondre avec un autre ! Je le connaît depuis que j'ai six ans, et on a toujours fais nos coups ensembles, autant dire qu'on étaient souvent punis.

Je sort du parc, et me retrouve devant les premiers magasins, le centre est pas très loin, encore une rue ou deux.. Et la je _le_ voit, Il est avec un roux, un grand, je n'arrives plus à me souvenir de son nom..

Quand on était petit, je me souviens qu_'il_ était la _lui _aussi dans le parc, avec ses parents et son frère. Mais je ne lui ai jamais vraiment parler, pourtant Iruka aller souvent rejoindre ses parents. Mais ce que nous échangions le plus , c'était des regards. Je n'ai jamais réussi à vraiment lui parler, je préférais les longs moments de silence à être prés de lui sans parler.

Il est encore plus beau qu'avant …

_Sasuke .._

Bon aller je vais pas resté là à le contempler comme sa, en plus il a tourné la tête vers moi. Je tourne à droite. II fait déjà noir, j'aime pas l'hiver ... il est que 17h 10 ...en même temps elle me dérange pas tant que sa cette saison, il pleut tout le temps et je me dit que je ne suis pas le seul à pleurer. Parfois je me surprend même à rester sous la pluie sans rien faire, et à pleurer .Peut être que moi aussi, un jour, je serais heureux? Comme quand l'hiver laisse place à l'été..Et que les nuages disparaissent sous les rayons de soleil.

**A suivre..**

* * *

**Voici le chapitre premier !**

**Bon je vous l'accorde il est pas super long :x désolé..**

**En réalité il est plus long que sa, mais j'ai préféré le couper en deux parties.. Comme sa j'étofferai plus la seconde..**

**Vous en pensez quoi ? Au début je voulais juste faire un pov naruto mais après je me suis dit que les faires parler tout le deux serait mieux ! **

**Voila c'est tout je pense^^ ' Dites moi ce que vous en pensez **

**La suite ne devrait pas tarder..**


End file.
